Fac et jeunesse, Cocktail explosif (ajoutez hormones et servez)
by Felindra
Summary: University!AU. La vie de Shun et Ikki sur leur campus, entre les exams, les amours, les tournois de jeux vidéo, les bars étudiants...et le service sécurité louche du CHU Elyseum, l'épicier Indien mystique, les profs aux étranges hobbys, les animaux de compagnie psychopathes, les gangs de bikers, et toujours les exams.
1. Du scotch, une télé, un fauve enragé

**Disclaimer**: les personnages sont la création et propriété de Masami Kurumada et aucun profit n'est fait de cette histoire.

**Personnages**: Shun, Seiya, Ikki, mention de Shaka, et une ou deux surprises.

**Rating**: K

Notes: oui, une autre fic Saint Seiya en attendant de reprendre avec Hetalia. Plus qu'une fic avec intrigue et chronologie établie, ce sera plus une collection d'OS dans le même univers, à savoir un University!AU où il n'y a ni Cosmos, ni Cloths (sauf si vous comptez certains animaux de compagnie), et où nos Chevaliers, Marinas, Spectres et God Warriors préférés sont des étudiants...des profs...des bikers...des commerçants... tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

Enjoy le désastre!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Du scotch, une télé et un fauve enragé<span>**

"Ce que je dis, moi, c'est que Phénix c'est un nom idiot pour un chat"

Ne recevant ni protestation indignée ni approbation, pas même un "Hm-hm" indifférent, Seiya releva le nez de la télé dans laquelle il farfouillait pour la réparer; assis à la table derrière lui, Shun était plongé dans ses cours d'endocrinologie et n'avait probablement même pas entendu sa question, à en juger par ses yeux cernés et un peu trop écarquillés pour être signe de bonne santé, son articulation silencieuse des termes les plus compliqués, et généralement par le fait qu'il avait un examen blanc dans moins d'une semaine et était bien trop stressé pour penser à autre chose.

Seiya ne s'en formalisa pas, habitué à parler sans se soucier de qui l'écoutait et ses amis habitués à le laisser déblatérer ses monologues. Quand Shun lui avait demandé s'il pouvait passer voir ce qui clochait avec leur télé, Seiya avait accepté d'avance qu'il passerait tout le temps de la réparation laissé à lui-même pendant que son ami travaillerait, mais n'avait pas tenu plus de cinq minutes sans penser à voix haute tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Sachant que Shun était trop concentré pour être gêné par son babillage, il reprit ce qui lui travaillait l'esprit:

"Que ta chienne s'appelle Andromède, je peux comprendre: tu l'as trouvé attachée à ce rocher dans la mer alors que la marée montait, tu étais sur un trip mythologie à ce moment-là et c'est un joli nom qui lui va bien. Mais Phénix? C'est comme si Shiryu avait appelé son lézard...je sais pas moi, Dumbo.

-On aurait dû lui suggérer ce nom, ça aurait pu être amusant" marmonna Shun sans lever les yeux de ses notes.

-AHA! Je savais que tu m'écoutais! Bon, et en plus, c'est censé être magnifique, "le phénix des hôtes de ce bois" et tout le reste...et je veux pas vexer Ikki mais il est affreux son chat! Tu l'as vu au moins, avec son œil en moins et toutes ses cicatrices?

-Non, je vis avec mon frère dans un 3 pièces mais je n'ai _jamais_ remarqué son chat.

-Faut t'éloigner d'Ikki, son sens du sarcasme commence à déteindre sur toi et ça devient effrayant."

Shun eut un léger sourire mais reprit vite ses intenses révisions. Seiya examina les fils, vérifiant qu'aucun n'avait causé un court-circuit et s'émerveillant intérieurement de l'entêtement des deux frères à garder et faire réparer leur télé cathodique encore et encore, plutôt que d'en racheter une neuve. Enfin, ça lui donnait une excuse pour taper dans leur frigo et triturer les entrailles de leurs appareils sans se faire crier dessus, de quoi se plaignait-il?

Où en était-il d'ailleurs? Ah, oui.

"Affreux donc, et je sais qu'il n'est pas d'accord avec moi, en même temps il est d'accord avec personne, à part toi et Shaka-de-l'épicerie-Indienne-du-coin-de-la-rue . Tiens, je parie que c'est LUI qui a suggéré ce nom à Ikki, avec son délire mystique avec les constellations! "

Shun eut un léger rire.

"Quoi?

-Son délire ne te dérangeait pas tant que ça quand il a fait ton "analyse".

-Bah tiens! Être comparé à un cheval volant mythique trop badass, ça le fait! Mais des fois t'avoueras qu'il est space, le Little Boudha. Genre ses discours sur la paix intérieure ou l'illumination ou tout le tralala, et tout d'un coup il se met à parler avec Ikki de la façon dont on peut arracher un globe oculaire sans tuer , tout ça sans cligner, moi je dis ça fout un peu les jetons..."

Seiya continua sur cette lancée pendant quelques minutes au cours desquelles les réponses de Shun se firent de plus en plus monosyllabiques jusqu'à n'être plus que des grognements presque inaudibles.

"Et pour en revenir à ce chat...moi je veux comprendre d'où ça vient ce nom.

-Hm-hm.

-Tiens il est où au fait? Il était pas avec Andromède quand tu l'as enfermée dans la cuisine?

-Hm-hm.

-Non, je l'aurais vu...Dans ta chambre alors?

-Hm-hm.

-Et je compte sauter tout nu du toit de l'université avec un sombrero et en criant "Aldébaran est puceau!"

-Hm-hmm...

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu m'écoutes pas. Donc c'est pas la peine que je te demande où vous avez du scotch parce que je pense que ce fil est mal isolé. "

Cette fois Shun ne répondit que par un léger soupir alors qu'il se massait les tempes, et Seiya décida de le laisser tranquille. Il pouvait bien trouver son scotch tout seul comme un grand, non?

(N'empêche que la fac de médecine, très peu pour lui. Il était content d'avoir pris un tout autre champ d'études)

De toute façon, il estimait avoir mérité une pause et passa donc par la cuisine pour prendre du Coca (ça fatigue de parler en discontinu) et caresser Andromède qui gémissait d'être enfermée depuis que Seiya était arrivé (vu son enthousiasme dès qu'il y avait du monde, Shun avait préféré l'éloigner des fragiles circuits de la télé).

Bien. Le scotch. Aucun dans le séjour/cuisine/salle à manger/arène de tournoi de jeux vidéos (cette dernière appellation étant du propre cru de Seiya). Aucun non plus dans la chambre de Shun quand il jeta un oeil à l'intérieur, et en profita pour fouiller dans les BDs de son ami et ricaner à la biographie de Gandhi sur le lit.

Restait la chambre d'Ikki, parce qu'il était à peu près sûr qu'on ne rangeait pas le scotch dans les toilettes/salle de bains. Et que de toute façon il n'en avait pas vu quand il y était allé tout à l'heure. Et il n'avait pas envie de descendre au garage pour voir là, pourquoi l'auraient-ils rangé là de toute façon...Bon, d'accord, il cherchait des excuses parce qu'il n'avait pas très envie de rentrer dans la chambre d'Ikki. Celui-ci était très territorial, et pas le genre "frappez avant d'entrez". Plutôt le genre "entrez dans ma chambre à vos risques et périls et ai-je mentionné qu'autrefois j'étais dans un gang où j'avais l'habitude de briser des os à coup de batte de base-ball?" . Seiya ne savait même pas si Ikki était à l'appartement ou pas: entre ses cours, ses soirées avec son ancien gang, ses ballades solitaires ou tout simplement ses envies, il était impossible d'établir un emploi du temps fixe du frère de Shun.

Et s'il était là (c'était possible) sans rien dire dans sa chambre (aussi très possible) et que Seiya entrait alors qu'il se branlait pépère (malheureusement très possible également), voir pire, comme jouer avec des figurines Mon Petit Poney? Non seulement Seiya n'avait pas trop envie d'assister à ça, mais Ikki le tuerait sûrement.

Mais il avait bien l'intention de réparer cette télé et n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner: il avait une mission, il la mènerait à bien, malgré les dangers et les grands frères un peu psychopathes sur les bords!

S'armant de courage, il inspira un bon coup avant d'ouvrir brusquement la porte, une explication déjà sur ses lèvres...

...Qui s'évanouit bien vite en découvrant une chambre vide de tout Ikki et la sensation qui aurait pu être appelée embarras si Seiya en avait eu la notion.

S'esclaffant doucement (quand Hyôga et Shiryu apprendraient qu'il avait pénétré la Chambre Interdite sans problèmes! En fait de compte Ikki n'était pas si effrayant que ça), Seiya se mit à fouiller les tiroirs du bureau.

S'il avait fait un peu plus attention à ses alentours, le danger imminent menaçant de s'abattre sur lui aurait peut-être pu être repéré...à défaut d'être évité.

* * *

><p>Au premiers hurlements de terreur mêlée de douleur, Shun releva brusquement la tête de la table où il s'était assoupi et ne mit que quelques secondes d'incompréhension avant de crier "Oh le CON!" et de se précipiter pour sauver ce qui restait de son ami.<p>

* * *

><p>Ikki fredonnait une chanson de Rammstein et réfléchissait à un arrangement sur lequel travailler avec Shun alors qu'il montait les escaliers de l'immeuble.<p>

Il était de très bonne humeur et il avait de quoi. Il faisait beau, deux de ses cours avaient été annulés, ce qui lui avait permis de rentrer plus tôt et de passer à l'épicerie de Shaka pour tailler une bavette, il était tombé sur les Black Saints avec qui il allait passer la soirée, une mamie avait changé de trottoir en le voyant et il comptait passer le reste de l'après-midi à écraser des noobs sur son MMORPG préféré.

Que demande le peuple?

"Shun, j'suis rentré", appela-t-il en ouvrant la porte de leur appartement, "ça avance les révisions...tiens, salut Seiya.

-TON MONSTRE DE COMPAGNIE EST UN PSYCHOPATHE IKKI!

-Arrête de bouger, Seiya, j'ai pas fini de désinfecter!

-Il m'a arraché un oeil, je suis sûr qu'il m'a arraché un oeil, et en plus il voulait pas lâcher et mon portable est resté là-dedans je peux pas le récupérer sans me faire écorcher vif mais putain Ikki tu lui donnes quoi à ce..cette...cette créature de Satan!? De la viande crue, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a attaqué IL VOULAIT ME BOUFFER!

-Arrête. De. Bouger! On sait, il ne t'a pas raté, mais raconte ton histoire sans agiter tes bras dans tous les sens!

Ikki haussa un sourcil: Seiya parlait tellement vite qu'il était presque impossible de dêmêler ce qu'il essayait de dire, mais vu la quantité de griffures sur le corps de Seiya et de pansements sur la table que Shun mettait patiemment, il pensait avoir une idée du problème.

Problème qui fut confirmé par Shun se tournant vers lui avec un seul mot: "Phénix."

"Avec le Picasso sur le tabouret, je m'en doutais un peu.

-C'est pas drôle Ikki! Il a attendu que je regarde dans un de tes tiroirs pendant que je cherchais du scotch pour réparer la télé pour me sauter dessus ce sale petit...

-T'essayes de me dire que tu es entré dans ma chambre alors que tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça? Je dis pas que tu l'as pas cherché mais..qu'est-ce que je dis, en fait tu l'as pas volé du tout.

-Nissan!"

Shun regarda Ikki avec une expression Mécontente. Celle qui faisait juste intervenir des sourcils froncés et une petite moue qui devraient être adorables sur son visage fin, mais qui vous donnaient l'impression que vous veniez de frapper un chaton à coups de pieds.

Et Ikki avait beau être une ancienne terreur des mauvais quartiers avec un passé de délinquant endurci et généralement le genre de personne que toute personne sensée évite de mettre en colère, devant l'expression Mécontente, il levait immédiatement les mains en signe d'apaisement et cherchait à réparer la bêtise qu'on lui reprochait, comme en cet instant:

"D'accord, d'accord, il a laissé tomber son portable, c'est ça? Je vais le chercher."

Et avec ça il partit dans sa chambre. Seiya fut traversé par l'image mentale des énormes monstres mythologiques n'obéissant qu'aux vierges innocentes.

"Shun, ton signe astrologique, c'est bien Vierge?

-Heu oui, pourquoi?

-Tu crois que ça te rendrait plus badass que Persée ou Hercules dans un péplum?"

Shun s'immobilisa net, un pansement entre les mains et l'air éberlué.

"Quoi?!

-Quoi?"

Un moment de silence.

"Tu sais quoi, oublie ça.

-Et un portable pour le canasson!", s'exclama joyeusement Ikki, de retour dans le salon, en jetant ledit portable à Seiya tout en tenant Phénix de l'autre bras. Celui-ci ronronnait comme un moteur en se frottant contre son maître, qui se transforma vite en mamie gâteau:

"Qui c'est le mignon chaton qui a protégé la chambre de son papa? C'est mon beau Phénix tout mignon! Il était bon le steak de canasson, hein mon beau guerrier sanguinaire? Il lui a bien mordu le nez au vilain Seiya qui fouinait où il n'avait pas le droit? Il l'a bien pris en embuscade? Ça c'est mon beau fauve à moi!

-Ikkiiii...

-Quoi encore Shun?

-Hm...excuses, peut-être?"

Il y eut un échange de regards silencieux (troublé seulement par les grondements de Phénix à l'intention de Seiya et Shun) que Seiya pensait décoder par _-T'es sérieux là?_ _-Oui. Très sérieux. Maintenant fais tes excuses_._ -Mais c'est lui qui a commencé_!_ -Fais pas le gamin Ikki, fais tes excuses ou sinon... -Bon, bon, très bien...rabat-joie._

"Désolé pour ...", il agita le bras comme pour montrer l'ensemble des blessures de Seiya, "la prochaine fois évite de rentrer dans la chambre. Si j'interdis qu'on y ailler, c'est pas pour faire chier, c'est une question de sécurité. C'est la pièce préférée de Phénix."

En entendant son nom, le grand chat cessa de gronder et frotta sa tête contre la joue d'Ikki, qui le gratouilla sous le menton et l'emmena avec lui, claquant la porte au passage.

Un nouveau moment de silence.

Finalement rompu par Shun déclarant d'un ton satisfait: "Voilà, tu évites de trop mouiller les sparadraps pendant 2 ou 3 jours et tu m'appelles s'il y a le moindre problème. On sait jamais où ce chat a pu aller traîner."

Alors qu'il rangeait la trousse de secours, Shun tomba tout d'un coup sur le fameux rouleau de scotch, posé bien en évidence sur un de ses cours.

Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma et sourit.

Ikki râlait beaucoup, se disputait avec tous comme il respirait et gardait un chat fou sous leur toit, mais il faisait attention à son frère. A sa façon.

* * *

><p>"YES! On remercie le big boss Seiya parce que CA REMARCHE!"<p>

Entraîné par sa réussite, Seiya se lança dans une danse de victoire qui faisait oublier la tapisserie de sparadraps sur sa figure, tandis que Shun applaudissait.

"Merci mon vieux!

-Y'a pas de quoi! Et maintenant tu vas faire une pause, on va s'installer dans le canapé et on va se mater un truc sympa pour oublier tes exams! ET c'est le réparateur qui choisit!

-Comme tu veux", répondit Shun, toujours conciliant.

Les deux s'installèrent dans le canapé (Ikki n'avait toujours pas reparu, et seuls des extraits de heavy metal pouvaient être entendus venant de tanière) et Seiya zappa quelques secondes avant de trouver la chaîne qu'il cherchait.

"Nickel! Les Ch'tis à Hollywood!"

* * *

><p>Cette fois, quand Phénix fut lâché dans le salon et fonça sur Seiya, Shun ne bougea pas un muscle.<p> 


	2. Boudha, un curry et du marchandage

**Boudha, un curry et du marchandage**

* * *

><p>A l'épicerie <em>Bhāratīya kōnē<em> du coin de la rue, on pouvait trouver non seulement lesdites épices, mais aussi riz, fruits, légumes, lentilles, thé, café, idli, uttapam, dosa, sambar... que ce soit vendu en un tout ou par ingrédients séparés, qu'on soit expert en cuisine Indienne ou qu'on veuille seulement ajouter des épices à son steak, on était sûr de trouver son bonheur chez Shaka.

On y trouvait aussi moult ustensiles et bibelots plus ou moins utiles, ici et là des magazines ou des livres, et si vous étiez dans ses petits papiers vous pouviez aussi disposer de la discussion du maître des lieux lui-même.

Celui-ci était actuellement en grande discussion avec le jeune ex-voyou du quartier, celui que redoutaient les plus de soixante ans et qu'adoraient les moins de 25 ans, mais qui pour le moment était juste accoudé au comptoir de la caisse et écoutait avec un sourire bien dissimulé son interlocuteur s'indigner:

"J'estime tout de même que Boudha et Jésus tenant un blog ensemble, ça ressemble plus à une blague au goût douteux qu'autre chose. Où est le respect dû à leur enseignement?

-Leur enseignement il est très bien respecté si tu veux mon avis, les blagues taquinent les extrêmes de leurs mythes...

-Hm-hm.

-Leur histoire, si tu préfères. Mais dans le fond, s'ils vivaient tous les deux à notre époque, seraient-ils si différents? Ça met même en valeur le décalage entre leurs philosophies et miracles dans leurs textes et la réalité de notre époque.

-De là à faire de Boudha un maniaque de la propreté...

-Je suis pas un expert en boudhisme, mais c'est censé être un humain, pas un dieu, non? Il a même revendiqué ne pas être plus qu'un humain ordinaire si j'me rappelle bien. Oui, il a atteint l'illumination et tout ça, mais s'il existe dans le monde des humains, ça implique qu'il peut encore être soumis aux mêmes tentations et souffrances qu'eux, blablabla...

-Je vois où tu veux en venir, et le fond est sans doute bon, mais le seul résultat que je vois est une banalisation de leur importance et une incitation pour les profanes à se moquer, une fois de plus, de tout ce qui a rapport à la foi chrétienne ou au boudhisme.

-Tu sais que j'en ai rien à foutre des religions et du reste, mais je pense que si les croyants étaient un peu moins coincés à propos de leurs dieux, ça serait beaucoup plus simple pour les relations inter-religions en général.

-_"Coincés", _articula froidement Shaka comme si c'était la première fois qu'on osait utiliser ce terme en sa présence.

-Oui, coincé comme une vieille mémé quaker, et je le prouve: tu n'as même pas lu ce manga et tu t'indignes juste parce qu'il parle de deux figures religieuses dans le monde moderne."

Si ce n'était pour ses narines parfaites qui frémirent d'indignation contenue, on aurait pu croire Shaka de marbre devant l'accusation de son ami.

"Soit, je le lirai, ne serait-ce que pour te prouver qu'il n'y a aucun respect pour le spirituel dans ce monde perverti."

A ça Ikki répondit par un sourire trop goguenard pour être honnête, et Shaka haussa un sourcil avant de comprendre:

"C'était ton plan depuis le début, n'est-ce pas? Ce manga ne t'intéresse pas plus que ça, tu voulais juste m'amener à lire quelque chose d'aussi ridicule?

-Ce que j'aime avec toi, c'est ta perspicacité, tu le savais?

-Silence, mécréant, et laisse-moi travailler", le houspilla Shaka alors qu'une mère accompagnée de sa ribambelle passait à la caisse, suivi peu après par un trentenaire maussade. Ikki ne s'en offusqua pas, et ricana, clairement très content de lui-même avant de partir explorer les étagères pour ses propres achats, ignorant les regards d'admiration que sa dégaine de bad boy lui valaient auprès des gamins collés à leur maman.

Celle-ci profita de la politesse respectueuse que montrait toujours Shaka vis à vis de ses clients pour s'épancher sur les potins du quartier, les enfants qui poussaient trop vite pour être calmés, le travail qui était souvent bien dur et l'incontournable "vous avez bien de la chance avec votre charmante boutique mais vous êtes sûr de ne pas risquer de soucis avec ..." appuyé d'un regard qui se voulait discret en direction d'Ikki sélectionnant ses oignons.

Shaka lui offrit son sourire le plus aimable (qui ne révélait ni dents ni étirait les lèvres plus que nécessaire mais faisait très bien passer le message de s'arrêter là avant qu'on ne compte les cadavres) et finit d'emballer les achats avec un "ce sera tout?" si poli et distant que la dame n'insista pas, paya rapidement et fila en entraînant ses bambins.

Par une étrange coïncidence ce fut le moment où Ikki finit de rassembler ses ingrédients et passa à son tour à la caisse, levant les yeux au ciel:

"Y'en a qui ont vraiment la dent dure.

-Comme si tu ne leur avais pas donné de raisons de se méfier", répondit Shaka sans même lever les yeux de sa caisse enregistreuse.

"Je me suis racheté depuis. Tu sais à quand remonte la dernière fois que j'ai incendié une voiture? Y'a prescription, là

-Alors c'est simplement ton look qui les dérange.

-Shun se teint les cheveux en vert, porte plus de vêtements cloutés ou à chaînes qu'à un salon du BDSM, et personne ne le fait chier.

-Il donne moins l'impression de pouvoir te sortir le tube digestif par le nez si tu le regardes de travers, et les gens qui ont peur de toi sont ceux qui ne savent pas qui tu es, voilà tout. Mais depuis quand te soucies-tu de l'avis des autres, mon ami?

-J'sais pas. Peut-être depuis que j'ai appris le sens des responsabilités et que je sais que des gamins me prennent pour modèle..."

Le sourire d'Ikki était plus forcé à présent, son regard fuyant alors que de mauvais souvenirs venaient insidieusement l'assombrir. C'était les symptômes annonçant une discussion que Shaka avait souvent eue depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, mais la lancer au milieu de son magasin avec un autre client qui allait bientôt faire la queue et en sachant qu'Ikki était déjà en retard n'était pas une bonne idée.

Refermant le sachet de courses d'un geste sec et précis, Shaka annonça doucement mais fermement:

"Nous en reparlerons.

-Si tu veux", soupira Ikki en fouillant sa poche, " Combien j'te dois alors?

-16."

Ikki stoppa un instant et haussa un sourcil.

-...Nan, mais combien _je_ te dois?

-Pour toi? 20 alors.

-Fais pas ta chienne, Shaka, on est potes!

-Je dois bien gagner ma vie.

-Allez, tu peux bien laisser passer avec 10.

-Le prix initial, c'est 16 et je ne peux pas descendre en dessous, c'est la loi.

-La loi mon cul, t'as essayé de m'arnaquer il y a deux secondes! Je veux bien monter à 11, pas plus! Pense à mon petit frère qui a besoin de cet argent pour ses études et à quel point il a besoin de cette bouffe, tu vas pas lui faire ce coup, mon vieux?

-Utiliser ton frère comme argument de chantage...typique de toi, Ikki. 15, 50 parce que je suis généreux.

-Sûr que le Boudha approuve ta radinerie! 11,50 et pas plus!"

Le marchandage dura encore un petit moment, l'unique autre client de la boutique y assistant avec de grands yeux et se demandant s'il devait intervenir pour aider le commerçant contre ce jeune qui semblait tout droit sorti d'un gang de motards. Mais les yeux bleu ciel de l'Indien pétillaient à présent, se prenant clairement au jeu, et bien que le brun à l'air teigneux avait posé ses deux mains à plat sur le comptoir et s'était penché vers l'autre, il n'y avait pas d'agressivité dans sa voix, juste...de l'amusement? L'orage qui couvait dans ses yeux avait fui pour l'instant devant le confort d'une situation familière et amicale.

Finalement, tous deux se mirent d'accord sur 12,50 et la promesse que Shaka aurait le choix pour tous les films d'horreur qu'ils comptaient voir ce mois-ci; Ikki paya, prit ses affaires et porta deux doigts à son front, parodiant un salut militaire, toutes ses pensées sombres visiblement envolées. Shaka inclina la tête en retour, et le plus jeune sortit de la boutique.

"Puis-je vous aider, monsieur?"

L'autre client cligna des yeux et s'éclaircit la gorge en avançant jusqu'à la caisse. Méthodique, efficace, Shaka scanna les articles, concentré uniquement sur sa tâche. La chaleur qui avait émané de lui au cours de sa discussion avec Ikki s'était apparemment éteinte, le faisant ressembler à une caisse automatique plutôt qu'amical vendeur.

"Ca fera 12, monsieur", finit-il par dire en regardant son client pour la première fois, un sourire très professionnel scotché aux lèvres.

Le trentenaire fronça légèrement les sourcils, hésita, et se lança avec un sourire qu'il voulait enjoué et taquin:

"Vraiment? 10 c'est un nombre plus rond vous savez, on ne va pas pinai..."

Le doux regard azur de Shaka se fit immédiatement dur et froid comme l'acier et la voix de l'autre homme se fit de plus en plus faible sur la fin de sa phrase.

"...ller...pour 2..."

Un silence. Qui s'étira trop longtemps pour le confort du pauvre client.

"Vous avez des yeux, n'est-ce pas?

-Quoi?

-Et j'ose imaginer des oreilles, parce que je ne répèterai pas cette question.

-Heu, oui, pour les deux hein, les yeux et les oreilles...

-Vous avez dû voir qu'il y avait des étiquettes, sur lesquelles on pouvait voir les prix, dont j'ai fait la somme pour vous indiquer le total à payer. Nous ne somme pas dans un soukh marocain, ici, le prix fixé est le prix à payer.

-Mais le jeune là...

-Seriez-vous en train de me faire des reproches sur la façon dont je tiens _mon_ épicerie? Comptez-vous allez vous plaindre que je vous fais payer le prix indiqué?

-Écoutez, je ne voulais pas vous vexer...

-Parce que ce que je pourrais bien aller à la police et parler de tentative de vol, ou d'escroquerie, ou d'intimidation, que préfèreriez-vous?

-Je vais payer le prix indiqué, d'accord?!

-_Dhanyava, Sri"_, répondit Shaka en inclinant profondément la tête.

* * *

><p>Comme toujours quand lui ou Shun rentraient chez eux, Ikki dut bloquer le seuil avec sa jambe pendant qu'il ouvrait la porte afin d'empêcher Andromède de filer dans le couloir dans son enthousiasme. Il sourit en remarquant que l'appartement avait été nettoyé de fond en comble, une table avec une jolie nappe et leur plus belle vaisselle avait été dressée dans le salon, des bougies étaient placées à des endroits stratégiques de la pièce pour fournir la meilleure ambiance quand elles seraient allumées (Ikki le savait pour avoir testé la veille) et une délicieuse odeur venait de la cuisine d'où un Shun à l'air un peu affolé sortit précipitamment:<p>

"Est-ce que tu as...

-...Le matos pour ta graille, oui, t'inquiète.", le coupa Ikki en lui tendant les courses; son frère disparut aussitôt avec la nourriture, provoquant l'hilarité du plus vieux.

"Relax, Shun, c'est une soirée romantique, pas un examen.

-C'est notre premier anniversaire ensemble, et en plus ça tombe quelques jours avant le sien, je veux que ça soit parfait.

-Mais arrête de stresser, tu concluras ce soir je te dis...attends", dit soudainement Ikki en prenant un air exagérément sérieux, "ce soir...c'est la première fois que vous le faites, c'est ça?"

Shun le regarda avec un air tellement indigné et mignon à la fois qu'Ikki n'essaya même pas d'esquiver le torchon qui lui fut lancé, tant il riait comme une hyène.

"T'es méchant, Nissan! Laisse moi tranquille si tu veux pas m'aider!

-C'est bon, c'est bon, de quoi tu as besoin?"

Shun eut vite fait de lui trouver une tâche (si son frère avait été de tendance plus vicelarde, Ikki aurait cru que la quantité astronomique selon lui de carottes à couper était une revanche pour le commentaire ) et tous deux travaillèrent en silence pendant un moment.

Ikki pouvait voir les tics nerveux habituels de Shun ,pouvait presque l'entendre penser _et si quelque chose ne lui plaît pas ou que je laisse un plat brûler un an déjà mais comment elle peut rester aussi longtemps avec moi et si Hyôga avait raison et que fêter le premier anniversaire portait plus ou moins malheur et si..._ Il attendait que Shun craque et s'ouvre à lui de lui-même plutôt que de le titiller pour l'y pousser. _60, 59, 58..._

Son compte à rebours mental était à 3 quand Shun craqua enfin:

"Tu...tu crois qu'elle va aimer?"

Avant de répondre, Ikki poussa un très très long soupir. Puis il se tourna vers son frère avec l'air de grand frère le plus sérieux qu'il puisse invoquer:

"Ce que je crois, c'est que vous êtes les tourtereaux les plus adorablement mièvres que je connaisse, que vous me donneriez presque envie de me trouver quelqu'un aussi, que June est une fille géniale qui te mérite autant que tu la mérites, et que même si tout va de travers au point de finir dans la rue avec un hot-dog, elle va adorer cette soirée parce que, merde, elle t'adore cette meuf. Alors tu vas serrer les dents, te ranger tes angoisses dans un petit coin bien sombre de ta caboche, passer une belle soirée avec ta meuf et ne pas oublier de mettre une capote."

Shun rougit un peu à la fin de la phrase, et Ikki ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter:

"De toute façon, si elle apprécie pas les efforts que t'as fait, c'est qu'elle en valait pas la peine.

-Nissan!

-Quoi? Autant qu'on le sache maintenant que dans 10 ans."

Le plus jeune secoua la tête, mi-amusé mi-agacé, et Ikki sourit de toutes ses dents. Il hésita un instant et finalement choisit de ne pas lui dire que si June n'appréciait pas la soirée à la juste valeur, il y aurait des restes de chair humaine sur le paillasson le lendemain.

* * *

><p>Une heure après, tout était prêt, Shun regardait sa montre toutes les cinq minutes et Ikki mettait son blouson en levant les yeux au ciel, demandant à tous les dieux auxquels il ne croyait pas pourquoi on l'avait doté d'un petit frère aussi intelligent, gentil, courageux et déterminé et pourtant aussi stupide.<p>

"Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas de partir ce soir?

-Putain, Shun, je t'ai déjà dit et je le redis: non, ça me dérange pas, oui, je trouverai de quoi m'occuper, non, prendre Andromède avec moi ne m'embête pas du tout.

-Tu me promets de ne pas la lâcher sur le voisin-qui-t'énerve-du-moment cette fois?

-Ca va, elle était juste enthousiaste et lui trop frigide. Promis, personne ne se plaindra cette fois-ci."

Shun plissa les yeux, notant la nuance dans la promesse de son frère, mais celui-ci détourna le sujet en lui lançant un porte-monnaie:

"J'allais oublier, ta monnaie pour les courses.

-Ah merci...tiens, je pensais que ça coûterait plus cher.

-Shaka m'a fait un prix. Allez, à demain, et n'oublie pas ce que j't'ai dit sur les capotes!"

Et avec ça il était parti, la chienne sur ses talons et laissant un Shun un peu perplexe. Il fallait savoir que l'épicerie de Shaka était connu dans le quartier pour deux choses: l'excellente qualité de ses produits et sa pingrerie sans nom. Réduction, prix d'amis? Mots inconnus dans le dictionnaire de Shaka, comme les amis que Shun avaient envoyé là en avaient souvent fait l'expérience.

Mais d'un autre côté...Il arrivait, parfois, que Shun ait aussi quelques réductions parce que lui et son frère connaissaient l'épicier depuis longtemps, et qu'ils trouvaient toujours un moyen de le rembourser d'une façon ou d'une autre...

N'empêche...y'avait baleine sous caillou.

Il décida qu'il creuserait un peu de ce côté...jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un sonna à la porte et que tout le reste passa au second plan.

* * *

><p>Ce ne fut qu'une fois en bas de l'immeuble qu'Ikki réalisa quelque chose.<p>

"Merde, où je vais dormir ce soir en traînant un clebs, moi?"

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Notes:<strong>_ C'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Merci de prendre le temps de lire, de laisser un commentaire, et cetera, et un cookie à ceux qui trouveront quel est le manga mentionné ou ce que veut dire le nom de l'épicerie!


	3. Tourtereaux et jeux vidéos

**Disclaimer:** les personnages sont la création et propriété de Masami Kurumada et je ne fais aucun profit de cette histoire, etc etc.

**Notes: **se passe quelques mois avant le précédent OS.

Enjoy le désastre!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tourtereaux et jeux vidéos<span>**

* * *

><p>En revenant de leur pause déjeuner vers leur cours de l'après-midi, Shun et June offraient l'image typique du couple adorable au point d'en être presque agaçant: leurs doigts entrelacés se balançant d'avant en arrière au rythme de leur marche, s'embrassant plus ou moins longuement sans s'arrêter, et faisant pâlir d'envie tous les conducteurs de voiture du monde en montrant qu'il était possible d'avoir le regard entièrement fixé sur une personne à côté de vous sans pour autant se prendre tous les obstacles sur le chemin devant vous.<p>

Ils ne firent même pas attention à leurs amis sortant aussi de la cafétéria, particulièrement celui qui mima la crise de diabète que lui causait cette démonstration de sentiments amoureux mièvres et sucrés, pendant qu'un autre expliquait les symptômes et le traitement à donner avec un sérieux exagéré et tout le vocabulaire médical qu'il avait retenu de ses cours, provoquant l'hilarité du reste du groupe.

Non, rien ne semblait attirer leur attention sinon l'autre...du moins, "semblait":

"On a besoin de détente hors de la fac, Shun, sinon je vais craquer et écarteler le prochain qui se croit malin de se moquer de nous quand on se tient la main, et ça fera tâche dans mon CV", dit June avec un léger rictus vis-à-vis des petits comiques.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je t'aiderais à cacher le cadavre, j'ai de l'expérience en la matière avec mon frère.

-T'es le meilleur petit copain du monde, tu sais? Sinon, si on sortait avec Syd, Ichi et les autres samedi?

-Ben...ça risque de pas être possible avec eux: Hyôga, Shiryu, Seiya , Ikki et moi, on a notre Boys' Retro Night ce soir-là.

-...Tu peux répéter le nom?

-Me regarde pas comme ça, quand Seiya a eu l'idée, il a déclaré être celui autorisé à le nommer et personne n'a eu l'envie de l'embêter là-dessus. Enfin, un peu Hyôga pour le faire enrager mais sinon", Shun haussa les épaules avec un sourire, "on a suivi le mouvement."

-Il faudrait que tu m'expliques un jour: c'est un peu le chef de votre bande, mais parce qu'il a vraiment de bonnes idées, ou parce que vous êtes tous des gros passifs qui avez la flemme de protester?

-Hey, c'est de mes meilleurs amis dont tu parles, en plus on est les seuls autorisés à le traiter d'idiot! ", s'exclama Shun avec une indignation si exagérée que June s'esclaffa.

"Plus sérieusement...c'est vrai que Seiya a toujours été un peu le catalyseur de notre amitié, même si on s'aime tous énormément, hein! Mais il a ... ce truc, on lui fait facilement confiance et il ne cherche jamais à en profiter, tu sais?

-J'peux imaginer.

-En plus, c'est à la fois notre bouffon et notre "leader": Ikki est trop digne, sérieux et solitaire, Hyôga trop réservé, Shiryu trop philosophe, moi...

-...Trop serpillère?

-Hey!

-Alors, cette Retro Night, c'est quoi exactement?

-Quand on a tous un week-end de libre, on choisit quelqu'un chez qui squatter, chacun ramène tout ce qu'il peut trouver évoquant les années 80-90 en jeux vidéos et musique, et c'est tournoi après tournoi jusqu'au lever du soleil. Rien de bien exceptionnel, mais c'est notre rituel à nous depuis le lycée.

-Ça a l'air sympa! Tu crois que je pourrais venir? Ça serait l'occasion de rencontrer ta bande du lycée, depuis le temps que tu m'en parles..."

Shun resta silencieux un moment, les yeux levés vers le ciel pendant qu'il réfléchissait; finalement, June pressa ses doigts un peu fort pour le ramener dans le monde réel:

"Alors? Si c'est "soirée virile entre mecs, filles interdites", je n'insisterai pas, tu sais. Je veux savoir, c'est tout.

-On n'a jamais vraiment réfléchi à qui était autorisé à venir ou pas, donc pourquoi pas? Je demanderai aux autres, mais je suis sûr qu'ils seront d'accord!"

* * *

><p>"Ah non alors!"<p>

Seiya avait crié tellement fort qu'Ikki, en train de trafiquer Dieu savait quoi dans sa chambre, sortit sur le pas de celle-ci pour assister à la scène dans le salon des deux frères.

"Comment ça, non?!

-C'est une soirée entre mecs, personne ne ramène sa gonzesse, c'est tout! Est-ce que Shiryu ramène Shunrei?

-Elle n'aime pas les jeux vidéo, ça a rien à voir!

-Bon, et Hyôga alors?

-Tu le connais, chaque fois qu'il rencontre une fille ça devient "compliqué" , donc il évite de nous les présenter.

-Moi non plus j'amène jamais Saori, et on est ensemble depuis plus longtemps que toi et June!

-Personne ne te l'a jamais défendu, t'as juste jamais proposé! Et ne mentionnes surtout pas Ikki comme exemple parce que ça serait ridicule.

-Bon conseil", intervint Ikki avec un sourire de chat devant un poisson, se régalant clairement du drama.

Seiya profita de l'intervention pour chercher un soutien chez l'aîné des deux frères, le cadet affichant quand à lui une mine de plus en plus mécontente:

"Ikki, t'es d'accord avec moi, non? C'est _notre _ Boys' Retro Night, pas une soirée où tout le monde peut venir, autant inviter tout le campus dans ce cas!

-Me demande pas mon avis, moi j'en ai rien à foutre de qui vient ou pas, je suis juste là pour le spectacle", répliqua joyeusement Ikki en s'appuyant contre le montant de sa porte, les bras croisés et son sourire s'élargissant à chaque seconde.

"Je comprends pas, c'est pas du tout comme toi d'être aussi sexiste! En plus, June est sympa, on sort ensemble depuis un bon moment et elle adorerait tous vous rencontrer, elle adore les jeux vidéos et est aussi geek que toi ou Hyôga, je ne vois pas de raison de...

-Ça a rien à voir avec son sexe, ou celui des copines des autres, si vous rameniez des mecs je dirais la même chose!

-Pas ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure...

-Tu vois ce que je veux dire, c'est _notre_ soirée!

-Mais pourquoi elle te tient tant à cœur, "notre" soirée?! Pourquoi tu refuses tant qu'on y amène d'autres personnes?"

Seiya s'enfonça dans le canapé, les bras croisés et tirant une gueule plus renfrognée que nécessaire, du moins dans l'opinion de Shun; pour une situation pareille, et quand on connaissait le caractère social et ouvert de Seiya (surtout comparé à certains autres membres de leur groupe, auraient pu dire certaines mauvaises langues), une telle réaction était vraiment suspicieuse et exagérée.

"Seiya, de quoi tu ne veux pas parler?"

L'autre resta silencieux et maussade pendant plusieurs secondes, mais Shun était patient et savait quand insister et quand se taire. Quand finalement il sentit qu'il pouvait repasser à l'attaque, il prit sa voix la plus douce et compréhensive pour demander:

"Seiya...

-Le problème, c'est que depuis le lycée, on se voit plus!"

Shun rouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Seiya le coupa:

"Quand est-ce qu'on s'est vus pour la dernière fois tous ensemble, en dehors de la Retro Night? Pas au téléphone ou sur Internet, mais en vrai? Depuis qu'on est partis chacun dans sa filière, on a beau être sur le même campus...entre les copains de promo et les cours, c'est toujours "il faudrait qu'on se voit", "on devrait organiser quelque chose un de ces quatre", et blablabla... mais en fin de compte, la seule occasion où on trouve encore le temps de se voir entre nous, c'est cette soirée. Alors, non, je n'aime pas trop qu'on y ramène d'autres personnes parce que ça me donne l'impression qu'on n'arrive plus à s'amuser entre nous...qu'on a besoin d'autres personnes dans notre propre soirée parce que notre amitié suffit plus, tu vois?"

Shun acquiesça lentement, voyant où Seiya voulait en venir. Et il se sentait un peu coupable à présent: au cours des derniers mois, ils n'avaient effectivement pas fait beaucoup d'efforts pour se voir, se disant tous qu'un coup de fil de temps en temps suffisait. A vrai dire, Shun ne se rappelait même plus de la dernière fois que Shiryu et Hyoga étaient venus à leur appartement; Seiya était celui qui allait le plus souvent chez les autres, faisait le plus d'efforts pour leur amitié...

Ça n'avait pas dû être drôle pour lui tous les jours, ce qui expliquait tant de frustration; mais il était vrai qu'ils n'étaient plus exactement comme au lycée (Ikki particulièrement avait beaucoup changé depuis cette époque) et qu'ils avaient eu besoin d'un temps d'adaptation à la fac. Mais maintenant, tous étaient stables avec leurs logements et relations, pas plus stressés que la moyenne et Shun avait même une petit copine. Ils pouvaient faire un effort maintenant.

Ils pouvaient TOUS faire un effort.

"Dis, Seiya, tu te rappelles quand on s'est rencontré au lycée? Et quand je dis rencontré, je pense à la bagarre qui nous avait valu de se retrouver en colle tous ensemble."

Seiya sourit le temps d'un instant mais reprit vite son sérieux. Shun continua sur sa lancée:

"Je sais que tu te rappelles. Hyôga avait cassé le bras d'Ikki, Ikki l'avait fait pleurer à force d'insultes et de coups, tu essayais de casser la figure à Ikki ET à Hyôga pour les séparer, Shiryu a cru devoir me défendre de vous trois et je lui ai envoyé un bon coup de poing pour l'empêcher de faire mal à mon frère.

Cette fois Seiya s'esclaffa au souvenir:

"Franchement, qui aurait pu croire qu'une crevette comme toi avait un tel crochet? Notre premier fou rire tous ensemble!

-Et toute cette histoire avait commencé parce que vous croyiez qu'Ikki était cruel avec moi, et qu'Ikki croyait que vous étiez le même genre de brutes contre qui il se battait tout le temps pour me protéger. Sauf qu'en colle, on s'est rendus compte qu'il y avait plus que ça dans l'histoire et on a fini par devenir amis...mais tu crois qu'avant cette histoire, on aurait cru que ça arriverait?

-C'est sympa les souvenirs, mais tu veux en venir où exactement?

-Que si on était restés sur l'idée que chacun était très bien dans son coin et que ça valait pas la peine d'aller vers les autres, on ne serait jamais devenus amis. Écoute, on a changé depuis le lycée, c'est vrai, et à cette Boys's Retro Night, il faudra vraiment qu'on décide de se voir plus souvent...mais je pense que ça ne serait pas plus mal qu'on rajoute un peu de sang neuf dans notre groupe. Peut-être qu'à force de rester renfermés sur nous-mêmes quand on fait quelque chose ensemble, on manque ce qui se passe dans la vie des autres et c'est ce qui nous éloigne. Je veux dire, aucun de nous ne sait ce que tu étudies exactement!

-Repars pas là-dessus!

-Tu sais, si tu penses vraiment qu'amener June va gâcher notre soirée, pas de problèmes: je lui expliquerai et comme c'est une fille géniale, elle comprendra. Mais on peut lui donner une chance, au moins le temps d'une soirée, non?"

Seiya resta silencieux et sérieux pendant un moment, au point que Shun se prépara mentalement à encaisser un refus catégorique. Il ne voulait pas forcer l'un de ses meilleurs amis dans une situation dont il ne voulait pas...mais pourtant...

"T'as pas tort. Ecoute, je dois passer chez Shiryu ce soir, j'en parlerai avec lui, tu veux bien t'occuper de Hyôga de ton côté?

-Pas de problème!", répondit Shun avec un grand sourire. Sachant que les deux autres ne poseraient certainement pas d'objections, cette réponse était Seiya acceptant le compromis.

Seiya lui donna une claque amicale sur l'épaule et se leva pour regarder les consoles et jeux des deux frères:

"Bon, ben dans tous les cas, 'faut bien préparer cette soirée alors voyons voir vos jeux..."

* * *

><p>Ikki, resté si silencieux pendant la discussion que les deux autres l'avaient oublié, retourna discrètement dans sa chambre où l'attendait Phénix; le grand chat sauta sur son bureau et vint se frotter contre lui avec un miaulement interrogateur. Ikki le gratouilla sous le menton:<p>

"Tout va bien, mon beau, ça s'est encore mieux passé que prévu. Je le sentais bien que faire venir Seiya pour préparer cette soirée serait plus utile que d'en parler au téléphone..."

* * *

><p>"Haaaaaannn Fatality dans ta face, canasson!<p>

-Nooooon, c'est pas juste!

-Tu connais les règles, Seiya, shot pour le perdant!

-Shiryu, t'es censé être de mon côté!

-Pas quand tu te fais ratatiner de façon aussi écrasante.

-Sale traître! Je l'savais!

-_Der'mo_, June, t'es née avec une manette dans la main ou quoi?

-Plus ou moins, j'ai toujours kiffé les jeux de combat. A qui le tour?!

-Moi! Je m'arrêterai pas tant que je t'aurai pas vaincu!

-Seiya, tu vas encore te faire laminer et je ne pourrai même pas te consoler vu que je supporte d'office ma petite amie.

-Laisse-le, Shun. Il est bien plus marrant quand il est bourré. Surtout avec ce que j'ai prévu pour la suite...

-On a dit RIEN QUI IMPLIQUE PHÉNIX OU ANDROMÈDE !

-Tsss. Petits joueurs.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Notes de l'auteur:<strong> pour le prochain OS, j'hésite entre introduire un nouveau personnage (de votre choix) dans l'histoire, ou développer le background d'Ikki dans cet AU. A vous de voter !


End file.
